<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Carpenter's tools by Amethyst_Molly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24155992">The Carpenter's tools</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethyst_Molly/pseuds/Amethyst_Molly'>Amethyst_Molly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Story Pieces [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:07:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24155992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethyst_Molly/pseuds/Amethyst_Molly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Story Pieces [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743217</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Carpenter's tools</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Richard Johnson was driving down an old, relatively unused portion of Highway 46 in Pennsylvania, north of Emporium. It was a beautiful highway, cutting through the State Game Lands, mostly untouched wilderness even now, 400 years after Europeans first came to settle this area. Emporium itself was nothing much to write home about. It was the county seat for Cameron County, and the only organized city of any size in the county. </p><p>But that was behind Richard, and in front of him, the highway cut through what looked like uncharted, untamed wilderness. It wasn't, of course, not this close to the big cities of the Northeast. But people liked to get away and feel like they were in the great unknown, even if the great unknown was only a tract of land thirty miles wide, as Smethport, the next town and county seat of its county, McKean, was less than fifteen minutes away now. </p><p>This was Pennsylvania Dutch area, the Pennsylvania Wilds. This road wasn't unfamiliar to Richard, so the handmade sign that said 'Richtown, 1 mile' caught his attention. There was a sign pointing off to the left, labeled 'Richtown' when he hit almost exactly a mile. Curiosity piqued, he turned off to the left, as he didn't exactly have anything in particular to do at any point in the near future. He'd lost his job, not that it was a very good job to begin with. But it had paid the bills and now it wasn't. So he'd packed what was necessary and filled his gas tank, taking off with no better notion of where he wanted to go somewhere other than north.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>